Please sing for us
by lilys4eva
Summary: It was after Harry seventeenth birthday and Ginny has a little singing surprise
1. The song book

Sing for us

It was after Harry's seventeenth birthday party and everone was in the living room.

Mrs Weasley was listening to Celestina Warbeck and humming along to the tune. Mr Weasley was watching her with amusement in his eyes. Ginny was sitting in her favourite armchair and was singing under her breath. The trio was sitting in a tight huddle talking in urgent whispers so that no one could hear what they were saying. The rest of the Weasley's family was talking merrily and Remus was observing them.

Suddenly Bill said "What are you singing June bug" and everyone stopped to listen.

"It's nothing" Ginny said hastily, trying to escape singing in front of her family.

But they were not letting her off that easily. Soon after they had got Ginny to agree to sing for them, only a couple of songs but they all had to pick one from her song book.

Ginny was terrified, that book had everything in it, pictures of her friends, of the DA and of her and Harry.

No one in her family knew that she had dated Harry but Ron and she had sworn him to secrecy.

She looked at Harry and he knew what she was trying to say with her eyes.

"I'll go and get the song book, while you wait here" he said coolly and everyone knew not to argue because an angry Harry was not a fun Harry.

He raced up to her bedroom and looked around. There it was.

It was a brown leather book filled to the brim with Ginny's songs, pictures, doodles and details of what the song was about and what was the inspiration was. It was like a diary to her but she would never call it a diary as it reminded her of what happened in her first year.

He put powerful glamour charms on it, so no-one could break them and everything to do with him vanished.

As he walked down the stairs hew was grabbed and pulled in the the bathroom by someone.

"Remus, is that you?"

"Yeah it is. what is in that book that you and Ginny don't want anyone to see?"

"You, will just have to wait and see like everyone else, maybe Ginny will take pity on you because I certainly won't" and with that he left Remus standing in the bathroom with is mouth wide open.

As he came in to the living room everyone stopped chatting to stare at him.

"Here you go Ginny" and with that he chucked the book to her with a chuckle.

"And for any peeping toms that want to see what's in it" and as he said that he looked at the twins and they started to whistle "there are glamour charms in it so nobody will be able to look and see what Ginny doesn't want them to.

He looked at Ginny and she mouthed "Thank you"

"Now, who wants to pick a song first".


	2. Ur so gay

**UR SO GAY**

Charlie grabbed the book and flipped through it, he landed on a page and with a snort of laughter he gave the book to Ginny.

Ginny giggled and passed the book to Harry, he looked at the title page and with a chuckle he left the room to get something.

"Where is he going? What is he going to get?" everybody asked.

Harry came back a minute later carrying an acoustic guitar and an amp and an electric guitar. Ginny started to explain seeing everyone's curious stares.

"Harry writes the music and some of the songs. So he's going to play for us"

"Harry I didn't know you played the guitar" said Hermione in an accusing voice.

"There is a lot that you don't know about me" whispered Harry and with that he started to play so cords on the guitar.

**_I hope you hang yourself self with your H+M scarf_**

"Ginervera!"

"What is H+M" asked one of the twins, Harry couldn't tell who it was.

"It's a muggle shop that specialises in clothes" replied Hermione

**_While jacking off listening to Mozart_**

"It was Ginny who can up with that" said Harry quickly before any one thought it was him.

**_You bitch and moan about LA_**

"It is a place in America" Harry explained. "That has a lot of celebrates".

**_Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway_**

"A classic Book, that Hermione's has properly read".

**_You don't eat meat_**

**_And drive electrical cars_**

**_"_**A car that doesn't need petrol to run"

**_You're indie rock it's almost an art_**

**_You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_**

"What's 'indie rock' " asked Charlie curiously

"It's a type of music" sprouted of Hermione

**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like boys_**

**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like..._**

"Umm, Ginny, who are you singing about"

"Michael Corner" stated Ginny

"Oh, that git" Ron was angry, how did that Michael git get Ginny this mad that she wrote a song about him.

**_You're so sad maybe you buy a happy meal_**

**_You're so skinny you should really super-size the deal_**

"What's a happy meal and what does super-size mean".

"Well a happy meal a kids meal that you get a at a muggle fast food joint called McDonald's and when you super-size it means you get the biggest size that have"

"So could Ron eat it" said George with a grin.

"Hey" but everyone was laughing.

After they had all calmed down Ginny started to sing again.

**_SECRETLY, you're so amused,_**

**_that nobody understands you._**

**_I'm so mean cause _**

**_I cannot get you outta your head_**

**_I'm so angry cuz you'd_**

**_rather myspace instead_**

"What 'myspace' "

" 'myspace' is a muggle website that they use to chat on and post picture up"

**_I can't believe that I fell in love with,_**

**_someone that wears more makeup than..._**

"A lot of muggle girl's were makeup, and it is unusual for boys to as it is more of a girl thing"

The Weasley's were confused. How come girls had something that boys couldn't do.

**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like boys..._**

**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like..._**

**_HEY!... O_**

**_Uo, oh, oh... oh ,oh!_**

**_La, lara_**

**_La, laaaaaa_**

**_doo, doo, doo_**

**_pa, pa, pau_**

**_doo, doo ,doo_**

**_da,da, daay_**

**_ur so gay!_**

**_ur so gay!_**

**_You walk around like_**

**_you're oh so debonair_**

**_You pull 'em down and_**

**_there's really nothing there_**

**_I wish you would just be _**

**_real with me_**

**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like boys_**

**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't evn like_**

**_Oh, no no no no no_**

**_noooo!_**

**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like boys_**

**_You're so gay and you don't even like boys!_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even like_**

**_No you don't even lllliiiiiikkkee..._**

**_Penis!_**

"Ginny" Arthur was shocked, he had never heard his little girl say something like that, while everyone laughed.

"You should sing that in the Great Hall to him" said Fred with a full on grin

"Harry's already suggested that"

The twins looked over Harry with a new look in their eyes as they reevaluated him.


	3. Mean

_**Mean**_

Ginny had on a very mischevous grin.

"I think it is Harry's turn to sing, wouldn't you".

"No, no, no, no" but Harry protest's were futile with everyone's pleading and one of Ginny's 'puppy dog' eyes.

"I wrote this song with everything that had been going on in my life at Hogwarts and even before that with my life at the Dursley's".

**_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me._**  
**_You, have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like a nothing._**

Harry voice was smooth a velvety and had the ability to quiet down a room with just one single word.

**_You, with your words like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded._**  
**_You pickin' on the weaker man_**

Ron laughed "When have you ever been the 'weaker man'"

Harry answer was a short word "Dursley's".

**_Well. you can take me down with just one single blow But you don't know, what you don't know..._**

**_Someday I'll be living in a big ole' city,_**  
**_and all your ever gonna be is mean._**

"Erm, Harry" Mr Weasley started to ask but Mrs Weasley finished it for him.

"Be quiet dear".

**_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_**  
**_and all your ever gonna be is mean._**

**_Why you gotta be so mean?_**

**_You, with your switchin' sides and wildfire lies and you humiliation._**  
**_You have pionted out my flaws again,_**  
**_as if I don't already see them._**

**_I walk with my head down tryin' to block you cout 'cause I'll never impress you._**  
**_I, just weanna feel okay again._**

The order member's have been quietly coming in throught the fireplace and standing in the back of the room listening Harry's voice. Remus had owled them.

**_Bet ya got pushed around,_**  
**_somebody made you cold._**  
**_But the cycle ends right now,_**  
**_cause you can't lead me down that road and you don't know, what you don't know..._**

"That is really the cycle of how bullying starts but the Dursley's have always had a 'sheltered' life so they are horrible to me since they hate anything and everything thatis 'freakish'.

**_Someday, I'll be living in a big ole' city,._**  
**_and all your ever gonna be is mean._**  
**_Someday, I'll be, big enough that you can't hit me, and all your ever gonna be is mean._**

**_Why you gotta be so mean?_**

**_And I can see you yeaqrs from now in a bar,_**  
**_talkin' over a football game._**  
**_With that same big load opinion but, nobody's listening._**

"Harry, what's 'football'" the eldest Weasley child asked.

"Ooh, Harry can I answer this" Ron's hand was in the air, waving around.

"Sure".

"Ok, so there are two teams like quidditch, but with more players, don't know how many and they all kick a ball around on the ground into nets on either side on the pitch, they are playing on and which ever team had the most goals scored in the game wins".

"Wow Ron, that's basically the game, Dean would be proud of you".

**_Washed up and rantin' about the same old bitter things._**  
**_Drunk and grumbling about how I can't sing._**

**_But all you are is mean._**

**_All you are is mean,_**  
**_and a liar,_**  
**_and pathetic,_**  
**_and alone in life and Mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_**

**_But someday, I'll be livin' in a big ole' city, and all your ever gonna be is Mean_**

**_Yeah!_**

**_Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all your ever gonna be is Mean_**

**_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big ole' city,_**  
**_amd all your ever gonna be is Mean_**

**_Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all your ever gonna be is mean_**

**_Why you gotta be so mean?_**

There was silence and then everybody clapped.

Harry was woken out of his trance that the song had put him in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked The order members.

"Remus told us that you were singing and we couldn't miss that" replied Tonk's with a laugh.

"Hey, Harry, what was song about?" asked Ron.

" I'll tell you later, maybe".


	4. Wonderland

Wonderland

It was Bill's turn to pick and he stopped at a page called Wonderland.

_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest _ _I'm not Red Riding Hood but I think the wolves have got me _  
_Don't want those stilettos, I'm not, not cinderella_  
_ I don't need a kinght, so baby, take off all your armor _  
_You be the beast and I'll be the beauty, beauty_

"Wait, what are those" asked Ron in total confusion.

"There muggle fairytales, Ron" Said Hermione in exasperation.

_Who need true love as long as you love me truly?_  
_I want it all, but I want you more_  
_ Will you wake me up, boy, if I bite your poison apple?_

"What does it mean 'if I bite your poison apple'

"An other muggle fairytale, George"

_I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)_  
_I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)_  
_I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)_  
_But I believe in you and me_

"Before anyone interupts it means that I believe in us and we are like a fairytale".

_take me to wonderland_  
_ Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_ Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland _  
_wonderland, wonderland_

_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night_  
_ My dreams constist of things that'd make you wanna hide_

"Actually, that's me" mutter Harry under his breath but Remus heard him and frowned.

_Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic powers_

Charlie snorted "Really Gin-Gin, he's a witch".

_I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger_

"More like a lot of danger" and then another frown.

_I want the love, the money and the perfect ending_  
_ You want the same as I-I so stop pretending_  
_ I wanna show you how ya, good we can be together_  
_ I wanna love you through the night, I'll be your sweet disaster_

"Ginervera" A lot of these songs suggest thet Ginny has had.

'don't think about that Molly'

_I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)_  
_I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)_  
_I don't believe in fairytales (no no no)_  
_But I believe in you and me_  
_Take me to wonderland_  
_ Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_ Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_ Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_ wonderland, wonderland, wonderland_  
_Woah-oh-oh woah-oh-oh woah-oh-oh_

_Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_ Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_ Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_Take me to ... take me to ... take me to_  
_ I believe in you and me, wonderland_  
_wonderland, wonderland, wonderland_  
_ Woah-oh-oh woah-oh-oh woah-oh-oh_

_Our love, our sweet disasterous relationship_

_Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_ Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_  
_ Take me to ... take me to ... take me to wonderland_

_Take me to wonderland, take me to WONDERLAND_

"Ginny, what is this Wonderland, that you keep on singing"

"Well Fred, it is a place that it is only us and no war of anything".


	5. Safe and Sound

Safe and Sound

"Please, no one talk or interupt during this song" Ginny pleaded.

And for once everyone complied.

Harry started to play a haunting melody on his acoustic guitar.

_I remember the tears streaming down your face._  
_When I said I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed the light._  
_I remember, "don't leave me alone"._

_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight._  
_Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can touch you now._

_Come morning light You and I'll be Safe and Sound_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._  
_Hold on to this lulluby,_  
_Even when the music's gone (gone)_  
_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down You'll be alright no one can hurt you now The morning light._  
_You and I'll be Safe and Sound_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_ Ohhhhhhh _

_Ohhhhhhh _

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhh _

_Ahhhhh_

_ Ahhhhh_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_ Ohhhhhhh_

_ Ohhhhhhh_

_ Ohhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhh __Ahhhhh __Ahhhhh_

_Just close your eyes You be alright come morning light You and I'll be Safe and Sound._

_Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh __Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh_

_Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh_

"Wow Ginny, just wow" said Bill in awe.

"Ginny, what does the song represent" asked Hermione, who was always curious.

"It means, that don't forgtet our hardships but, with every new day, our life's go one so you can't break down and cry never mind how much you want to".

Molly had tears in her eyes as she realised that her baby had all grown up.

The order was in amazment.

'who could write such a beautiful song that represents what the war was about at just sixteen, and not to mention a sixteen year old who hadn't face much war'.

Ginny blushed at everyone staring at her "Harry helped with it".

And with that it was Arthurs turn to pick a song.


	6. I won't give up

I won't give up

"Wait" Fred said. "Where did you learn how to play all of these instuments Harry"

All eyes were on Harry in a flash.

He sighed.

"I learned to play them in the Room of Requirement and I also know how to play the drums and the piano. I am currentley teaching Ginny how to play the piano".

"Whay does Ginny know and not us" said Ron his voice ladened with suspision.

"I didn't want anyone to know but I found Ginny crying in the Gryffindor Common Room becausae of a nightmare so I played her a song so she asked, well she actually demanded that I teach her how to play the piano".

"Ginny wht didn't you tell us about your nightmares" said Molly her voice full of concern.

"Because you wouldn't understand" Ginny shouted.

The whole room looked shocked little Ginny Weasley shouting at her mother.

"I was possessed and nobody understood me, you were all treating me like I was so fragile that I was going to break and some of you pretended that it never really happened and down the line you all really did forget untill Harry came downstairs and told me that it was ok to be argy, frustrated and even a little bit scared".

"But why Harry and not one of the adults?" Bill questioned.

"Because I needed someone whose memory was still fresh, who couldn't get to sleep at night like me and Harry has had some awful things happen to him and most wizards wouldn't go through that in a life time. Harry was possessed to don't you remember. In the department of Mysteries".

"So I wrote this song for, to show Ginny what happened to her was not forgotten" everybody looked at Harry he was so silent that they had almost forgotten he was there.

"It is usually played on the piano but I will make it work on the guitar".

When I look into your eyes,  
It's like watching the night sky.  
Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold Just like them old stars I see that you've come so far To be right where you are.

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up.

And when your needeing your space To do some navigating I'll be patiently waiting To see what you find.

Cause even the stars, they burn Some even fall to the earth We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it No, I won't give up.

I don't wanna be someone who walks ao easily I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot to learn.

And in the end you still my friend at least we intended For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in I had to learn what I've got and waht I'm not.

And who I am.

I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worht it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up

"Merlin ,Harry that was AWESOME" the twins shouted.

Many of the women in the room was crying and sniffing into their hankies at the love in that song and the men weren't better but they were trying to hide it.

"What made you come up with that"

Harry paused trying to find the right words to say.

"I know what it is like to be forgotten and I wanted to tell Ginny that we all still loved her and we will never forget her in a long time and properly not after her death".

"Awwww" The men couldn't help it.

"Ok" said Remus in a gruff voice. "What's next"

"I have a suggestion" said Ginny.

She walked over to Harry and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded.

"The song I will be singing next is Lights on and the only reasons I am still singing id that Ginny says she has a 'sore throat'"

They all turned to Ginny who was lying on the couch and she said such a feeble lie that it made the others laugh.

"My throat is dry and I needed some water". 


	7. Lights on

Lights on

"This will be my last song as this is meant to be Ginny's night so don't get your hopes up".

_**Never really said to much**_

"That's for sure" Ron said to Hermione quietly. She snorted but then quietened down after everyone looked at her questionably.

_**Afraid it wouldn't be enough**_

"What do you mean" Mrs Weasley asked Harry, worry shining in her eyes.

"It's just that everyone looks at me like I'm the _Boy who lived _and"

"Erm Harry, hate to burst your bubble, but you are the _Boy who lived_" Ron said looking confused.

"Yeah but the right _Boy who lived, _the one who knows exactly what to say and what to do"

"Oh"

_**Just trying to keep my spirits up**_

_**When there's no point in grieving**_

That's when Hermione had enough.

"Harry, you have to grieve, if you don't then you don't move on and get better".

"When Hermione have I had time to grieve. When Cedric died I was sent back to the Dursley's straight after the term was done. And what about when Sirius died, straight after Dumbledore, told me about the prophesy".

Everyone was silent as they contemplated his words.

_**Doesn't matter anyway**_

_**Words would never make me stay**_

He shot a look at Mrs Weasley trying to tell her that they were going no matter what they said.

_**Words will never take my place**_

_**When you know I'm leaving**_

(chorus)

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Something to rely on to get home**_

The thought that was running through their heads was ' what if they don't come home'.

_**One I can feel at night**_

At this Ginny smiled at the romantic thought, closing her eyes oblivious to here brothers questioning glances.

_**A naked light, a fire to keep me warm**_

_**To leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Even in the daylight, shine on**_

Ron never knew that his friend was this romantic and this thought became others like 'did he really know Harry'.

_**And when it's late at night, you can look inside**_

_**You won't feel so alone**_

People were wondering when Harry had ever felt alone but the there thoughts returned to the Dursley's.

_**You know we've been down that road before**_

_**What seems a thousand times before**_

Ron and Hermione were reminded of the arguments that Harry and Ginny had about the fact that Harry had a mission and he wouldn't tell her about it.

_**My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons**_

_**That roll out underneath my feet**_

This reminded the Weasley's and the others there that they didn't know when Harry and the rest would be finishes and it could be ages, years.

_**And you don't know how bad it feels**_

_**To leave the only one that I had ever believed in**_

These words got people thinking that Harry was in love and so was Ginny but they didn't know that it was with each other.

(chorus)

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Something to rely on to get home**_

_**One I can feel at night**_

_**A naked light, a fire to keep me warm**_

_**To leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Even in the daylight shine on**_

_**And when it's late at night you can look inside**_

_**You won't feel so alone**_

_**Sometimes it feels like we're out of luck**_

Everyone who knew Harry, knew that he didn't have very good luck and was very vocal about it, smiled.

_**When the signal keeps on breaking up**_

Hermione asked "Is it like a mobile signal or a brain signal".

Harry shrugged "Take your pick".

_**When the wires cross in my brain**_

"So it was like a brain signal"

"Yes Hermione" the answer back was very sarcastic.

_**You'll start my heart again**_

_**When I come along**_

Mrs Weasley was smiling softly wistfully 'Happy that Harry was in love, it was time he had something good'.

(chorus)

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm goneSomething I rely on to get homeOne I can feel at nightA naked light, a fire to keep me warmTry to leave a light on when I'm goneEven in the daylight, shine onAnd when it's late at night you can look insideYou won't feel so alone **_

"There done and now it is Ginny's turn" Harry quickly put down his guitar and stared at Ginny.

She roller her eyes at him "You still haven't let that go have you".

Harry carried on staring at her.

She growled "Stop that, it's creepy".

He carried on.

"Fine, I'll be singing '_What Would You Do'"._


	8. What would you do

I know I should do this everytime but I am a very forgetful person, ask anyone so here I go

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs that I write for this fanfiction.

Huh, that was easier then I expected. But if I owned Harry Potter, then Sirius would never of died.

* * *

What would you do.

"Ok, since Harry is to big of a coward". Harry looked exasperated.

"Ginny, this is your night and I'm the one that has been singing most of the songs" Harry said.

"But you wrote them, this means that you should sing them".

The people at the gathering smiled at the fighting, it was great to see Harry act his age, not like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, well it was but it was the wizarding world.

The people's attention was brought back to Ginny who through her hands up in the air with exasperation.

"Even though it was Harry that wrote the song and it was his personal experience behind it" at this Ginny through a glare at Harry but he just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I will be singing his song".

The song was hypnotising but haunting.

"_**Boys and girls want to hear a true story?"**_

Fred and George tried to look innocent and got down on their knees in front of Harry.

"Harry,

I want to hear about the princess and the frog" George asked.

"No I want to hear about the boy with the bow and arrow" Fred shoved George out of the way.

Harry laughed and got down to their level. He put his hand on each of their shoulders and said "Now boys, I wish I could tell you but" he whispered something in their ears and sat down but he sat down next to Ginny so it was more natural.

"What did he tell you that made you look so scared".

The twins shuddered "You don't want to know but if _You Know Who_ was around, then he would make a formidable foe in the pranking world".

Ron laughed along with Hermione and Harry. "His Father is Prongs, his godfather is Padfoot and it almost godfather is Moony".

_**Saturday night I was at this real wild party**_

_**They had liquor overflow' the cup**_

_**About 5 or 6 strippers trying to work for a buck **_

Bill and Charlie's eyebrows shot up.

"The Dursley's let you go to a party"

Harry chuckled. "No, Dudley did but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon thought he was at a friends house. I overheard him brag about this stripper he thought he 'Bagged'".

"Erm, Harry" Hermione asked. "Why are you using American slang for American money".

"The person who hosted the party was American and Dudley thought that it was cool to start but it was just annoying".

_**And I took one girl outside with me**_

_**Her name was Londi, she went to junior high with me**_

"It's true, Dudley met a girl who was working as a stripper who went to primary school with me before I went to Hogwarts"

_**I said "Why you up there dancing for cash?**_

_**Guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last**_

_**She said …**_

"I overheard Dudley say that he met this girl that he remember from primary school but he didn't remember who it was but that the girl had an American accent. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was as there was only one girl who had an American accent in our school, but since it was Dudley I'm not surprised that he didn't know".

(chorus)

_**What would you do if your son was at home,**_

_**Crying all alone on the bedroom floor**_

_**Cause he's hungry, and the only way to feed him**_

_**Is to sleep with a man**_

_**for a little bit of money, and his daddy's gone**_

_**In and out of lock-town, I got a job now**_

_**Guess he's smoking rock now,**_

_**So for you this is just a good time,**_

_**But for me this is what I call life,**_

Mrs Weasley gasped. 'This girl's life was horrible' but she frowned 'why was she doing this'.

"Harry dear, how do you know all this"

"Well, after a few day's, I tracked her down and it turns out that she and her sister ran away from home as their father was sexually abusing them and the baby's hers and she's working as a stripper to get money for her son".

The people in the room gasped. In the wizarding world this was not heard of and to hear some girl speaking so calmly about it was astonishing.

_**Girl you ain't the only one to have a baby,**_

_**That's no excuse to be living all crazy, **_

_**So she stared me right square in the eye**_

_**And said, everyday I wake up hopin' to die,**_

_**She said …**_

Professor McGonagall was the only women in the room without tears dripping down her face but that was only because she was adapt at hiding her feelings as she was a teacher at Hogwarts and was used to hearing crazy things but they only became crazier as Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. He was almost as bad as his father, but at least his father adventures weren't dangerous.

_**They're gonna know about pain,**_

'_**Cause me and my sister ran away,**_

_**So our Daddy couldn't rape us**_

'I can't imagine being in such a position as that' both Hermione and Ginny thought as they grew up in such safe families.

_**Before I was a teenager, I done**_

_**An' been through more than shit,**_

_**You can't even relate to,**_

Ron laughed "I don't think so, maybe the rest of us but not Harry"

Harry was silent "I think she went through more then me as I was nevr raped and I don't have a child".

"Yeah, but your parents died and you are being hunted by the most feared Dark Lord in history".

(chorus)

_**What would you do?**_

_**If your son was at home,**_

_**Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor, **_

'_**Cause he's hungry, and the only way**_

_**To feed him is to sleep with a man, **_

_**For a little bit of money,**_

"Not to be judgemental or anything but lines in the song, is that the son was all alone, crying on the bedroom floor. But isn't the safest thing not to leave the baby all alone".

"Mione, I don't think she had anyone to look after her, let alone her baby boy, I mean when I went to go see them it was just them in a little apartment".

Ginny was getting impatient, she had already heard the song and gone through this with Harry when he first showed it to her, but this is ridiculous 'I mean, I'm singing and the keeping interrupting me when it was them who wanted me to sing in the first place'. She let out a sigh of exasperation.

_**And his Daddy's gone, in and out of**_

_**Lock-town, I got a job now, he's just**_

_**Smokin' rock now,**_

"Harry, what does 'lock-town' and 'rock' mean" Mr Weasley was getting excited at the prospect of learning new muggle terms.

"Well 'lock-town' is the American slang term for jail which is the muggle version of Azkaban and 'rock' is slang for drugs but is also a type of muggle music".

_**So for you this is just a good time,**_

_**But for me this is what I call life**_

_**(What would you do if?)**_

_**Get up off my feet and stop making**_

_**Tired excuses, **_

_**(What would you do if?)**_

_**Get up off my feet and stop making**_

_**Tired excuses, **_

"What do you mean ' Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses'" Charlie asked curious.

"She kept saying what would I do if I was in hr place so I told her that if she really wanted to help her son she would go back to high school and gt a real job that's not stripping".

_**(What would you do if?)**_

_**Get up off my feet and stop making**_

_**Tired excuses, **_

_**(What would you do if?)**_

_**Get up off my feet,**_

_**What would you do?**_

_**If your son was at home,#**_

_**Cryin' all alone on the **_

_**Bedroom floor,**_

'_**Cause he's hungry, and the only**_

_**Way to feed him is to, sle-eeep**_

_**With a man,**_

_**(for a little bit of money)**_

_**And his Daddy's gone,**_

_**In and out of lock-town,**_

_**I got a job now, he's just**_

_**Smokin' rock now,**_

"What I don't get is why she would do those things to get money"

"Mothers really care about their children and she's protecting hers by doing what she thinks is best" Harry replied to Fred or George (he couldn't really tell, sometimes he could but sometimes, no)

_**So for you this is just a good time,**_

_**But for me this is what I call life**_

There was a long guitar solo but it was a soft melody and even though anyone could speak over it they chose not to, instead thinking about what they just heard.

_**What would you do?**_

_**If your son was at home, **_

_**Cryin' all alone on the bedroom**_

_**Floor, because he's hungry …**_

The music stopped and everyone looked at Harry.

Hermione took a deep breathe and started. "Harry, we know you, and we all know that you couldn't just walk away after hearing a story like that".

Harry grinned. "You know me too well. As you all know the Potter's are one of the richest in the wizarding world. Richer than the Malfoy's, so I decided to set up an organisation for people like her, before I had to go back to school I put an ad out for some volunteers to help out and such, there was a hell of a lot more people than I anticipated and now its small but known all across the Muggle world".


End file.
